


Helping to fix you

by Cat_Alice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, And cuddles and what not, First time writing and posting so yeah, M/M, Mostly just comfort, Probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Alice/pseuds/Cat_Alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dan is in an abusive relationship and Phil finds out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dan is in an abusive relationship and Phil finds out about it. 
> 
> This is my first bit of writing so I'm sorry if it's crap or anything but yeah I'm bored and it's the holidays. If I like this I might write more but idk yet.

Phil had never met Dan's boyfriend before. He wasn't sure why. Surely you're meant to at least meet your best friend's boyfriend once, right? Well in this case apparently not. Every time Phil brought up the discussion, Dan ended up making multiple excuses, most of them being completely absurd, as to why they couldn't meet and Phil was getting tired of it. They lived together for God sake! How could Dan's boyfriend never had visited for the whole 10 months they had been together! It was ridiculous! Didn't James ever want to come round?

"Hey Dan." Phil said, walking into the living room, seeing Dan sitting on the couch, eyes glued to his phone. Dan hummed as a form of a response and typed something into phone, having it ding a few seconds later. 

"Who got you so obsessed with your phone then?" Phil prodded.

"Hm, oh just James." Dan replied, never taking his eyes off his phone. "I was just asking if I could go round his later today." 

Phil thought for a second before an idea struck him. "Why doesn't he just come round here instead? I could finally meet this mysterious James!" 

Dan finally looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I don't know, I mean like-" 

"Please Dan! I'm your best friend and I've never met him before. Surely within 10 months he should have visited the house." Phil interrupts. Dan sighs and looks down at his phone quickly to type something out. The phone dinged again, signalling another message and Dan looked up.

"He said he'll be here at 2pm," Dan's eyes searched around the room "we have to clean up." He concluded. Phil had a survey of the room himself to see only a few things out of place. He thought it'd be weird to clean up when the room looked the tidiest it had in months already but agreed nonetheless, just wanting to meet this man. Dan seemed really jittery when he said that James was coming round. What could be the problem? Surely he should be happy that his best friend and boyfriend finally get to meet. 

But after two hours of cleaning and Dan stressing over what top to wear, Phil knew something was wrong. Unfortunately, before Phil was able to ask him about it, the buzzer went off. Dan bolted up from the couch he was sat on and rushed to answer the door in record time. Was he really that excited to answer a door? Soon enough, Phil heard two hushed voices making their way up the stairs and into Phil's sight. He stood up to greet the new man in front of him and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Phil, Dan's room mate." Phil introduced himself. 

James returned the handshake and said, "Oh yeah I know, Dan's told me about you a few times. James." 

Dan turns slightly redder at the remark and holds James' hand to lead him into the living room. "Anyone want a tea?" Phil asks. 

"Yeah please, milk and two sugars?" James responds. Dan just shakes his head. 

"Alright, be back in a minute." Phil says and goes off to the kitchen to make the drinks but he doesn't miss the look Dan has seeing the interaction. He looks almost, scared? Why, Phil thinks the meeting is going fine. The sandy hair coloured boy seems to be perfectly fine and respectable. He doesn't see any problems arising. Phil goes to check the fridge for milk to see that it's completely drained. He sighs as he puts on his shoes and grabs his keys and wallet. 

"We're out of milk, I'm gonna pop down to the shop to grab some. Be back in five!" Phil shouts out to the two boys in the living room before exiting out the front door and onto the street. 

In the living room, Dan trembles with fear. Phil's left him all alone with James and even if it is just 5 minutes, anything could happen. He turns his head to look at James, gauging  
his reaction and sees that his kind face had left as soon as Phil had walked out of the door. Dan didn't want to see what was going to happen now there was no one around so he closed his eyes and turned his head away. Apparently James didn't like that.

"Oi, look at me you worthless piece of shit!" James spat out at him. 

Dan's head snapped round out of pure fear to face James, who was now stood in front of him. "You like him, don't ya?" James taunted. "That little roommate of yours? I bet you fuck him when I'm not with you, don't you you little slut!" James shouts at him. He raises a hand and slams it into Dan's face, making his head snap back and tears to form in his eyes. "I've seen your stupid 'collaborations' you two do and they make me sick. You fucking whore!" James full out punches his stomach this time, causing Dan to fold over into himself, wheezing for breath. 

"No James, no we don't I promise, you've got it all wrong-"

"Oh so I'm WRONG now am I? Is that what you're saying?!" James bellows with a kick to a gut to accompany it. Dan thinks he's so stupid for his poor choice of words but it's too late now, he's gonna have to pay for it. He should have known better. He tries to stop the tears streaming down his face as he's repeatedly kicked around and punched but it's all too much. James had punched and kicked him before but he's never been quite so angry at him. 

"Maybe I should show you just how useless you are, huh?" James says as he grabs onto his collar and hoists him up. Pain and worry shoot through Dan's body as he's dragged into his own bedroom and tossed onto the bed like a piece of rubbish. This hadn't happened before and this scared Dan even more. James towered over him and looked down at him in disgust. He leans down and rips Dan's shirt off his body, Dan frozen in terror and thought of what might happen next. James stares down at the bruises on Dan's torso, some old, others formed just minutes ago. 

Suddenly, James reaches down to Dan's belt (which didn't really have much function for him) and undoes the buckle on it. That's when Dan panics. His breathing increases and his body finally finds movement as he tries to swat away James' hands and get away from the man. He didn't want this, not at all. This just seems to anger James more as he holds Dan's hands down with one hand and removes the belt's buckle completely with the other, moving onto his jean button next. Dan's struggles increased more as James got closer and closer to removing all of his clothing. 

"No! Please James, just stop please! I don't want this!" Dan pleaded but nothing was stopping him now. He realised it was too late when he found his own boxers had been discarded on the floor along with James' and he closes his eyes to try and escape the harsh reality. He was about to be raped by his first love. Another thought that went through his mind was, 'what the hell is taking Phil so long? He just went to get milk!'. But he can't blame Phil for this. This is his own fault. He should have known not to anger James or there will be consequences but he still managed it. And now, he had his boyfriend above him, ready to fuck him and he didn't want this! He really didn't. 

Dan's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a searing pain from his butt, going slightly up his spine. He screamed out as it felt like he was being split open by the intrusion but a slap to the face and a sharp "Shut up!" from James had him biting his tongue, the occasional whimper escaping his lips. After 5 minutes of his boyfriend moving inside of him vigorously, he felt a warm liquid fill him and heard James moaning above him. He felt James remove himself completely from Dan and Dan curled himself into a small ball on his bed, trying to cover up as much as possible and letting out small whimpers. He heard his bedroom door and later the front door slam close and came to the conclusion that James had left him alone. Dan couldn't find the energy in him to move so he stayed curled up on his bed, naked and cum drying onto his butt and leg. He didn't even care then. In that moment, he didn't want to do anything, just try and let the pain subside a bit before trying anything. 

That was until, "I'm back boys! Sorry it took so long, it's crazy busy outside today. I don't know why." Phil's voice travels through the house and stops when he gets into the living room. "Dan? James? Helllloooooo? Anyone home?" Phil calls out, taking off his shoes and placing the milk in the fridge. "Have they really just left me here? Like really?" Phil starts talking to himself. He wanders around a bit and stops outside Dan's room hearing small whimpers coming from the inside. "Dan? Are you in there?" Phil asks.

He edges the door open slowly until Dan comes into view. He stops dead still as his face pales at the sight of his best friend laying on the bed. His slightly tanned skin has giant bruises all over it ranging from colours of blue to yellow. Dan's butt was exposed to see a weird substance around it and he was trembling violently as whimpers escaped his lips. Phil rushed over to his side, going around the bed so he could see Dan's face. "Oh my God, Dan! Dan please open your eyes, what happened? Was this James?!" Phil rushes out, kneeling to be at the same level as Dan. Dan's eyes were squeezed closed and tears leaked out at the sides as his body continued to tremble. Phil hesitantly reached over to brush some of the tears away for Dan to flinch away from the touch and his eyes to snap open. Once he saw it was Phil, his tears increased and he brought his hands up to his face, trying to hide himself away. "I-i'm sorry Phil! I didn't- I don't- I didn't want him to do it- I told him not to, I'm sorry!" Dan rushed out, his breaths increasing as he spoke. Phil reached over again, this time brushing Dan's hair away from his forehead.

"Shh Dan, it's ok I believe you, it's not your fault, you're gonna be ok." Phil spoke calmly to try and hush Dan but on the inside he was freaking out. How could anyone had ever hurt Dan like this? He never did anything wrong and this is what happens. Phil brushes his hand through Dan's hair, trying to calm him down enough so he can speak. Once he thought it would be ok, he asked "Does anything hurt Dan?" Dan nodded but didn't add on any further information. "Can you tell me where then?" Phil carries on trying to make sure Dan wasn't physically hurt. Dan pointed to his stomach and the entirety of his back where there were varieties of bruises littering the skin. Phil sighed and stood up and quickly grabbed a blanket from the cupboard, walking back over and wrapping it around Dan to help cover him up a bit. Once he did that, he slowly guided Dan into a sitting position and said to him, "Do you want to go lie in my room until you can take a shower? I can clean your sheets then." Phil asked Dan. Dan nodded but hissed in pain when he felt the pressure from sitting down. 

Whilst using Phil to support most of his weight on, Dan hobbled over into Phil's room to lay on his bed until he can stand by himself. He finally reached the bed and carefully laid down on his side, trying to avoid any bruising that might be there. He cocooned himself in the blanket Phil had provided and snuggled into it. "Do you want any tea or anything?" Phil asked Dan, hesitantly perching on the edge of the bed. Dan shook his head vigorously.

"No, please don't leave me alone!" Dan panicked, trying to sit up but causing himself more pain by doing so.

"Ok ok, relax, i'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to ok? Just calm down." Phil said, coming to rest a bit closer to Dan but still leaving space between them. He got the duvet and placed it over the both of them to make it warmer and more comfortable for Dan. At the other side of the bed, Dan was still sniffling and letting out the occasional choked sob and Phil couldn't take it anymore so he shuffled closer to his friend and engulfed Dan in his arms. Dan took the comfort gladly and snuggled his head into Phil's warm chest, his sniffling starting to subside. Phil carded his fingers through Dan's hair to comfort him as they lay together. 

Just as Dan was about to fall asleep, Phil said, "Don't worry Dan, I'll be here for you ok? I'm not gonna leave you alone again, you're safe now." 

Although he knew James was still out there somewhere and that there was a lot he had to sort out involving being clean and phoning the police, in that moment in Phil's arms, Dan felt as if nothing bad could ever happen to him again and Phil was ready to make sure that nothing ever did.


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, it's very late and I'm meant to be doing homework, so of course I'm doing this instead. This was requested by someone in the comments so yeah. This is just a kinda sequel chapter and yeah... enjoy :)

A whole month had passed since the incident with James but Dan still had nightmares about it. When it had first happened, Dan got numerous phone calls and texts from James telling him to 'stop overreacting' and to 'come to his for a chat'. The messages only stopped once Phil had gotten a hold of his phone and threatened to call the police if he didn't stop. He hadn't heard from James since. 

Phil had tried to encourage Dan to go to the police but he was having none of it. Dan didn't want to have to tell multiple people his most terrifying and intimate story, or have to stand up in a court and have people criticizing or contradicting him. He just couldn't handle it. However much Phil wanted to put the horrible human being that raped his best friend behind bars, he couldn't if Dan didn't want to. So instead, he vowed to help Dan as much as he possibly could. He held him when he couldn't sleep. He stopped the numerous messages and calls from James. He protected him from anyone and anything that made Dan upset. But no matter what Phil did, it would never erase the mental scars it left on Dan. 

Phil often thought about that day. He thinks about how he could have stayed at home instead of gone to get that bloody milk, or how he could have just been a couple of minutes quicker, but Phil was only human. He couldn't undo the past and he was left with that everyday. Phil was soon brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of crashing and banging coming from Dan's room next door, accompanied by loud cries. Phil quickly jumps up and runs to Dan's door to open it swiftly. The sight he is left with leaves Phil stunned. In front of him is Dan curled up in the middle of his room, surrounded by books, paper, furniture and everything else scattered around him. This was new. Dan was barely ever violent so Phil was more than surprised to find him like this. 

He quickly ran over to Dan in the middle of the room and surrounded him in a tight embrace. Dan flinched but visibly relaxed when he realized it was Phil and collapsed into him. 

"Dan?! Dan, tell me what's wrong. What happened?" Phil spoke rapidly, stroking his arm up and down Dan's back. Dan only replied with more muffled cries and fast breaths. "It's alright, you can tell me, just calm down. Remember to breath, in.... and out. There you go." Phil exaggerated his breathing, trying to get Dan to copy his actions. Once Dan's breathing returned to something remotely normal, Phil tried again. "Ok, can you tell me what's wrong now?" 

Dan slowly nodded and took a deep breath. "H-he called again. I went to answer it because I di-didn't see the caller i.d and it was him. H-he said he's coming to get me and nothing can stop him. Phil he's gonna get me!" Dan hurried out, sobs still shaking out with every breath. Phil cuddled him closer to his chest and stroked his back and arms soothingly. 

"Don't worry, he was probably just trying to scare you. And even if he does come, there is no way he's getting in here and harming you. He'd have to get through me first." Phil said. He could see Dan was starting to calm down as he talked but Dan still shuddered in his arms. 

"I can't take this anymore Phil. I can't deal with these thoughts and dreams. I can't deal with knowing he's out there still. I don't want to live with this anymore. Why can't I just die, Phil?" Dan sobbed out. He looked up at Phil as he finished, tears streaming down his face. Phil's heart broke when he heard that. He couldn't bare the thought that Dan didn't want to live because of a monster. It brought tears to Phil's eyes.

"Please don't say that Dan! Please don't ever feel like that. I love you, your family loves you, your friends love you and the fans love you. I don't know what I'd do if you were to leave. I just, please Dan." Phil said, looking into Dan's eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't and I don't know what to do or what to say and it would just be so much easier if it all stopped!" Dan rumbled out, breaking into a new set of tears. Phil simply cradled Dan into his chest more and leaned back to rest on Dan's bed frame. Phil mumbled small comforts into Dan's ear until his crying had stopped and he had calmed down considerably. When Dan looked up, he finally noticed the state of his room. "Oh, it's a bit of a mess in here." Dan said quietly, surveying the damage he had caused. 

"Don't worry about that for now, we can sort that out later. Do you want to go get a cup of tea and go and lay in my bed for a bit?" Phil suggested. Dan nodded his head and the duo stood up to head towards the kitchen. Dan sat down at the table whilst Phil made them both tea to calm themselves a bit. Once they were ready, Phil brought them over to the table and sat opposite Dan, holding his own mug for warmth. Just as they were both enjoying their beverages the buzzer sounded. Dan froze, his mug halfway between the table and his lips. 

"It's him Phil, he said he was coming and he's here." Dan whispered, the mug still suspended in mid air. 

"Go into my room, close the door and stay in there until I tell you to come out ok?" Phil says sternly, putting his mug down and ushering Dan out of the room. The buzzer went off again as Dan rushes into Phil's room, closing the door behind him. Phil makes his way downstairs and hesitantly opens the door, to see James in front of him. "I warned you James, if you don't leave right now, I'll call the police." Phil says. He doesn't get to think as James' fist collides with his mouth and he's being pushed out of the way. Phil just about stops himself from falling from the impact and turns around to see James headed towards the stairs. He ignores the pain coming from his nose and the blood dripping down it as he reaches forward and grabs James' shirt, pulling him back towards the front door. However, James' strength overpowers him as he's pushed to the floor and kicked in the stomach. Phil lays on the floor in pain, barely conscious as he hears the footsteps going up the staircase. 

Dan can hear the mumbles of people talking and someone falling over before footsteps are heard coming further up the stairs. Dan shuddered and went to Phil's bed. He laid down on the bed and shimmied to get underneath the bed in his attempt to hide. 

"Daaaaaan, where are you? I know you're around here somewhere Daniel." James called out into the flat. Dan held his breath and got his phone out, ready to call the police. He heard his bedroom door slam open and James moving around in his room, searching for him. "What happened in here then? Someone's been a bit messy." James sneers, still searching. The door to Phil's room bursts open and Dan freezes completely under the bed. James looks around everywhere, opening the wardrobe and searching around, tipping everything upside down as he looks around for Dan. He hears James turning around and leave to search the rest of the flat. Dan pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials 999 and waits for the operator to answer. 

"999, what service do you require?" The operator asks.  
"Police, please." Dan breaths out in a whisper.  
"You've reached the police. What is our emergency?"  
"My ex has broken into my flat and I think he's hurt my flatmate. I don't know what to do."  
"Ok, please calm down Sir, can you tell me your address?"  
Dan tells his address to the operator as he hears James rummaging around the flat still.  
"Ok, we're sending a car to your address right now, I'm gonna stay on the phone with you until they arrive, ok?"   
"Yeah, yeah, he hasn't found me yet but there aren't many more places he can search and I still don't know where Phil is." Dan's breathing started to increase again.  
"Calm down, is Phil your flatmate?"  
"Yes, he went down to answer the door but I haven't heard from him since he went down there. I'm worried about him."  
"Ok, don't worry about him, the police are nearly there. What's your name?"  
"Dan. Daniel Howell."  
"Ok Dan, you'll be safe soon, just stay calm. How far away is he from you right now?"  
"Um, I think he's a few rooms away, he's already been here, but I hid under the bed so he didn't see me."  
"Ok, the police have just stopped outside of your house so you'll be alright now."  
"Ok, thank you." Dan said as he finally hung up the phone and held his breath again as he heard the police downstairs.

"Are you ok here Sir?" Dan heard a policeman say to Phil downstairs. He also heard another making their way upstairs.  
"This is the police! Stand still and raise your hands above your head right now!" Dan slowly made his way out from under Phil's bed to see a police officer handcuffing James. The officer turned around to see Dan there shivering out of fear. 

"There you are you little slut! I knew you were here!" James shouted, trying to lunge forward away from the policeman and towards Dan. Before he could even move a meter away, the policeman grabbed onto him and hauled him away towards the front door as the other officer made his way upstairs. 

"Hello Sir, were you the one who contacted the police?" The officer asked. Dan nodded but still continued on his way towards Phil to see what happened to him. He ran down the stairs to see Phil sat up against the wall with a wad of paper against his nose and a bruise already forming on his face and arms. 

"Oh my God, Phil are you ok?" Dan asked rushing towards him and kneeling down when reached him. He brushed Phil's hair out of his eyes and moved his hand away to see his nose. "How did this happen?" Dan asked, dabbing Phil's nose with the tissue paper. Phil hissed in pain at the contact made and retracted his head away slightly. "Oh Phil, I'm so sorry you had to deal with this. It was never meant to happen. You were never meant to find out!" Phil gently put his arm out that wasn't holding the tissue, to grab Dan's hand. 

"Hey, don't ever blame yourself for any of this, ok? It's not your fault that James was like this. There are just some people you can't change." Phil whispered hoarsely, squeezing Dan's hand sympathetically. "I can put up with a couple of bruises and a bloody nose if it means he's away from you and you're safe." Dan lunged forward into Phil's arms, being careful not to jostle him too much and sobbed his heart out. Phil accepted him into his arms and held on tight. "There's nothing to worry about now, he's gone, you're safe." Phil kept on whispering comforting things into Dan's ear as he calmed down more. 

The boys heard a cough from behind them and turned to see the second officer stood beside them. "We've taken him away now, so I must ask that you to make a statement and just answer a few questions, is that ok?" The officer asked them. 

"Uh, yeah, it might be easier to go upstairs though. Do you think you can make it?" Dan directs the question to Phil at the end. Phil nods his head and goes to stand up but clutches his stomach in pain. Dan rushes to aid him. He places one of Phil's arms around his shoulders and supports most of his weight as he hobbles up the stairs towards their living room. 

Once they reached the living room, Dan carefully lowered Phil onto the couch and went to sit next to him as the police officer sat opposite them. "Ok, so I understand that this may be difficult for you, but I'm going to need you to recount everything that happened with James today." The police officer said to them.

Dan took a deep intake of breath and closed his eyes before starting. "Well, me and James had broken up about a month ago but he hadn't stopped texting and calling me afterwards. He only stopped when Phil here called him and threatened to go to the police that he actually stopped. That is until earlier today at about 11am when I had another call from him. But this one was different. He seemed angrier than before and all he said was 'I'm gonna get you Dan, be ready'. After he called I was really scared, so Phil calmed me down but then someone was ringing the doorbell continuously, so Phil went to answer it and I went to hide. It turned out to be James, obviously, but I don't really know what happened downstairs, I just hid and got my phone out to call 999." Dan finally opened his eyes again to look up at the officer.

"Ok, and do you mind telling me what happened downstairs Phil"? He asked. Phil nodded and lowered the tissue, to find that the bleeding had mostly stopped and he was just left with a very bruised nose and mouth. "Well, like Dan said, I went down to get rid of him, but he pushed me aside before I could really try. He punched me in the face and knocked me over to kick me, and the next thing I know, police are here and James is being taken away. That's about it really." Phil says with a shrug that he soon regrets as he feels the soreness in his shoulders. The policeman nods and scribbles some notes down in his pad before turning back to Dan again.

"Was James ever violent around or towards you before?" He asks Dan. Dan swallows and looks down at his hands, suddenly finding his fingers very interesting. This what it, he could tell them everything and finally get James put away for what he deserves without anymore worries. But how many people would know then? How many times would he have to re-tell his story? Would the story break out and reach the internet? Dan knew he wouldn't be able to handle that. A hand on his knee startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Phil smiling softly at him. He let out a small breath and nodded. 

"Yeah," he whispered "he was always had quite a short temper, was prone to violent outbursts. It wasn't always directed at me at first. But then it was. It wasn't really too bad at first, just like a little slap when he thought I was talking back or a small punch in the arm if he found me annoying. But then it got worse. He.. got drunk quite a lot. He'd sit and drink until he was completely pissed and then just beat me up, but he would apologize and cry afterwards and then I just felt like I had to take him back. It would just be an endless cycle until last month when it all just got too out of hand." Dan stops and rubs his eyes, unable to continue.

"Can you tell me what happened last month, Dan?" The policeman encouraged, sitting forward, ready to listen. Dan stopped and took in a shaky breath. 

"Last month, he came round to meet Phil. Phil had popped out to get some more milk quickly and James just turned. He started accusing me of sleeping with Phil and when I denied it, he just got worse. He pushed me around and punched and kicked me like normal but then, he pushed me onto the bed and he.. he... raped me." Dan says, covering his face at the end, holding his eyes closed to will himself to not cry. The policeman nodded and closed his notepad.

"Thank you very much for that, it was very helpful, I'll leave my card here if you need to contact me with anymore details that could help. You may get a phone call asking you to come down to the station for further questioning later on, but you are fine for now." With that, the police officer stood up and left the house, leaving the two men in the living room to deal with a trashed house and a shattered soul.

Phil held onto Dan and curled him into himself and leaned back on the couch, holding him tightly. Dan in turn, put his face into the curve of Phil's neck and just breathed. Finally they were alone and safe. And Phil vowed to never let Dan get hurt like this again, no matter what.


End file.
